Episode Guide
Futurama Volume 3 - Not to be confused with Season 3 Episodes: # Fry and the others find themselves trapped on a planet of Amazonian women ruled by a man hating computer. # A miniature version of the planet express crew attempts to rid Fry’s body of parasitic worms; meanwhile, Leela finds Fry’s new personality irresistible. # As Christmas approaches Bender faces execution when he fills in for the murderous Santa robot. # Fry searches the ancient ruins of Old New York for his beloved lucky clover… Only to conclude that his older brother stole not only the clover by his life. # Leela fights to save the lives of penguins after the planet express ship is involved in an oil spill on Pluto. # Bender finds true romance with a coworker after crossing a picket line, but jealousy over his love’s ex-boyfriend threatens to destroy everything. # Only Fry can save earth when evil brains from another world plot to make everyone stupid. # Dr. Zoidberg promises his uncle - washed comedian Harold Zoid - that he will invest $1 million in his Hollywood movie. # Tired of feeling like an outcast, Leela has a second eye grafted onto her face; Bender adopts 12 children after learning about the governments seemingly lucrative stipend. # Although Kif, Amy’s boyfriend, retrieves her parents Buggalo herd and rescues Amy when she is kidnapped, they still refuse to accept him. # Fry and Bender become inadvertent participants in the bank robbery and are sentenced to a robot insane asylum where Fry comes to believe that he is indeed a robot. # Hermes’ and the professor’s son try to outdo them in the business world but need their dads’ help when success overwhelms them; Bender becomes a brewmiester. # Bender is broken in a freak accident, but meets Beck who launches him on a singing career that turns him into hero for other broken robots. # While creating a team of mutants to play the Harlem Globetrotters, the professor accidentally causes a disruption in time that threatens the existence of the universe, but it may give Fry a chance to finally win Leela’s heart. # Fry realizes a life long dream by dating a Lucy Liu robot. # Leela believes she is a pioneer for women’s athletics when she becomes the first female major-league blernsball player. # Bender’s longing to be remembered motivates him to become a tyrannical Pharaoh on Osiris 4. # When the professor fine tunes his What-If Machine, Bender discovers what it would be like if he were human, Fry discovers that it would be like if life were more like video games, and Leela discovers what it would be like if she found her true home. # In this Emmy winning episode the Planet Express ship travels through time to Roswell, New Mexico in 1947 and Fry becomes his own progeny. # Bender accidentally gets shot out into the heavens and becomes God to a race of tiny aliens only to fail in that position and meet the Real Thing. # A cryogenically frozen 1980s guy is thawed, becomes the CEO of the failing Planet Express company, and threatens to have it acquired and gutted by its largest competitor. # Bender learns to cook and competes against the pretentious, popular chef Elzar in an Iron Cook chef contest; Dr. Zoidberg is struck with remorse when he frames Fry for his own misdeed. Category:Futurama